Omni
This Article is property of Zyken, and may not be edited or used without their permission. ' ' Omni '(''bcidp, Quinn) is the source of energy in the ben 10 universe. History The first beings to use Omni were Udhon and Ayrshikwes with the Omnitrix being one of the first technologies. In the year of 36-K, many scientist from across the multiverse discovered what was the missing link between atoms and DNA. When discovered, they managed to use grade 20+ technology and see the process of Omni happen. It took experimenting and decades of study to fully understand it, with roughly 10 percent of the entire multiverse having a good enough amount where they can actually manipulate it. Omni was once oppressed and feared, but gradually became an everyday phenomenon, between those who are interplantery level. Overview Omni is the essinsial energy of the multiverse. It is required for anything to function; it is the moulding of the '''physical energy (身体エネルギー, shintai enerugī) present in every atom of the body and the spiritual energy '(精神エネルギー, seishin enerugī'') gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channeled through a medium such as the body for use in various ways. Only ten percent of the multiverse is able to use Omni proficiently, which is noted to keep a balance between. It takes an enormous amount of skill and mental ability to use Omni. Appearence '''Color: Different species have different colors of Omni, and it does not depend on the character's race or power; instead, the color is determined by the owner’s personality. Shape: Some particular characters have a shape or manifestation of their energy whenever they release enough of it. The manifestations are one of the characters inner strength/energy. Omni Reserve Everything in the omniverse has a certain amount of Omni. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the being extraordinary abilities. Those with such an above-average level of Omni are very rare among humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level have are the ability to see ghosts. Most other aliens have higher Omni, which grant them special natural abilities such as water manipulation or controlling gravity. Special military forces, such as the Plumbers, certain Forever Knights, and magicians have been trained to use it. Te general term for the source of omni, the overall physical and spiritual energy an individual has, is called "total stamina". The maximum amount of omni an individual can create and retain at a given time is called their "omni power-level". Controlling Omni Omni Control (チャクラコントロール, omni kontorōru) is a term that refers to the control of one's omni and aptitude at controlling it. In ben 10, omni takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up. Thus, the key is not actually having a huge amount, but being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. Everyone has omni, but only skilled can correctly "mould" and "manipulate" it to its fullest extent. By completely blocking his/her omni "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other beings and spiritually aware humans. A good way to build up omni in the body is to spin it into a tight spiral. Whether to spin the omni left or right is dependent on the way the user's hair grows, either to the right or left. An opponent can negate a technique by absorbing it and reversing the spin of the omni within their own body. Other exercises for controlling Omni include, tree climbing and water walking. Uses When a person has enough Omni and can properly controll it, this can be challelled into a medium, such as the body, or the Omintrix, to be used in various ways. Some examples of this are transforming, breathing fire, or casting illusions. Another basic ability that beings with higher-than-average levels of Omni possess is the ability to sense others without relying on their five basic senses. This is possible because everything emits a certain amount of his/her own Omni, which can be sensed. This ability apparently requires some innate skill, but can be increased with training. Initially, Ben's ability to sense the spiritual energy of others was very poor, but gradually grew much more proficient in it, even being able to use various high-level techniques to locate or detect particular people, such as his close friends. Every ailen race has a unique pattern to his/her emitted Omni. One can recognize the pattern of their friends and acquaintances after some time, being able to sense their presence and their physical and mental state from relatively great distances. Sudden changes in Omni can mean that the person in question is in great stress (i.e. fighting) or has received a grave wound. Defensive Reiatsu Effect: '''When two beings collide, the side with weaker Omni power level will get hurt. (Ex: When Argit fights Kevin, the ex con ordered Argit to cut him. When attacking with all his strength, Argit found Kevin uninjured, while his own hands were bleeding.). In this way a being with a greater amount of Omni use their own Omni to harden their skin, and effectively protect themselves from attacks. Most battles are battles of Omni , if one possess a greater level Omni the other can be overcome completely. Offensive '''Lethal Damage: In high enough quantities, Omni can be lethal to others. Psychological 'Fear: '''Omni at its most basic level can instill fear in others when it is very high (in comparison to the one feeling it). Willpower is the simplest way to fight this effect. '''Stun: '''High level of Omni can cause those of lower power to be stunned by simply being in the presence of a high level being. '''Paralysis: '''When a being of high Omni chooses to they can paralyze an opponent just by focusing pressure through their stare or presence. '''Phantom Pain: ' High level of Omni can make an opponent feel as though they are being attacked though nothing is physically happening to them. Trivia *This is based on the combined properties of chakra, reistu, reyoukou, magic and spiral energy. *Omni is chosen as the name due to the theme of the show reoccuring around it. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Omnipotent Characters